creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lustro życia
Cisza. Brak dźwięku nie jest naturalny, w rzeczywistości nic nigdy nie milknie. Dlatego właśnie cisza budzi w ludziach strach. Zapowiada coś złego, nieszczęście, tragedię, śmierć. Cisza panowała też, gdy mała dziewczynka szła boso przez śnieżnobiały śnieg. Była tak blada, że wyraźnie odcinała się na nocnym niebie, a jej jasnorude włosy rozwiewał ostry i zimny wiatr. Usta miała sine, a gołe dłonie czerwone od mrozu, jednak jej uśmiech był promienny i ciepły niczym słońce. Jej błękitne oczy śmiało patrzyły przed siebie i nie było w nich ani śladu strachu. W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiła się wioska — niewielka, zaśnieżona i malownicza, jakby była wyjęta wprost ze snu. O tej porze niemal wszystkie okna były już ciemne, ale w jednym wciąż paliło się światło. Było to okno w małym domku, chyba najmniejszym w okolicy. Nieco podniszczony i wciśnięty między inne budynki, nie rzucał się specjalnie w oczy. Tak samo jak i jeden z jego mieszkańców. Henry był niski i drobny, znacznie mniejszy niż jego rówieśnicy. Ciągle się przewracał, potykał i wpadał w kłopoty przez co wiecznie chodził z siniakami i zadrapaniami na patykowatych nogach. Nie był dobry w sportach, więc większość swojego czasu spędzał z nosem w książkach. Tak samo było tej nocy. To właśnie w jego pokoju jeszcze świeciły lampy, to właśnie on jako jedyny z wioski wciąż nie spał. Dziewczynka stanęła przy oknie. W bladym świetle lampy wyglądała jak wróżka lub mała księżniczka, która uciekła do okrutnego świata ze swojej bajki. Uniosła drobną dłoń do góry i cicho zapukała w okno, po czym natychmiast przykucnęła, by chłopiec jej nie zauważył. Zachichotała cicho zadowolona ze swojego dowcipu i obserwowała. Chłopiec usłyszał pukanie, miał dobry słuch. Odłożył książkę na poduszkę i wstał niespiesznie z łóżka, na którym siedział. Odsłonił firany zasłaniające okno, ale oczywiście nie zobaczył nic poza wszechogarniającą ciemnością. Wzruszył ramionami lekko i odwrócił się chcąc wrócić do lektury, ale wtedy dźwięk powtórzył się. Chłopiec wykonał błyskawiczny zwrot i stanął oko w oko z dziewczynką. Uśmiechała się radośnie i machała malutką rączką jakby świetnie się znali. Henry oczarowany tą fantastyczną istotką nie mógł się oprzeć jej wdziękowi. Powoli, nie odrywając od niej wzroku powoli otworzył okno i odsunął się nieco. — M-może wejdziesz? — zająknął się. — Na dworze jest przecież strasznie zimno… Dziewczynka rezolutnie skinęła głową i z pomocą Henry’ego wdrapała się na parapet, a następnie wskoczyła do środka. Przez topiący się śnieg zostawiała na drewnianej podłodze mokre ślady. Chłopiec obejrzał ją dyskretnie zachodząc w głowę jakim cudem nie zamarzła — jedynym co miała na sobie była jasna, letnia sukienka. — Potrafisz mówić? — zapytał niepewnie. Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała, ale zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Potem jeszcze jeden. I kolejny. Powoli położyła dłoń na jego piersi. Była malutka, jeszcze niższa niż Henry, tak mała, że musiała patrzeć na niego z dołu. Chłopiec wyraźnie nie wiedział, co robić w takiej sytuacji, więc po prostu stał nieruchomo i obserwował ją. I wtedy to zobaczył. Setki obrazów pojawiły się w jego głowie. Skrzywdzone dziecko, porzucone, samotne, całe we własnej krwi. Płakało wołając swoją matkę, błagając, by nie odchodziła. Jasnorude włosy opadały małej dziewczynce na twarz, a jej wyciągnięta rączka próbowała chwycić rąbek sukienki swojej rodzicielki, która oddalała się bardziej i bardziej. W końcu zranione maleństwo upadło na ziemię szlochając, a potem wszystko ucichło. Kroki, krzyki, płacz, nawet bicie serca. Cisza. Henry powrócił do rzeczywistości, po twarzy spływały mu łzy. Wszystko to było takie realne, a jednocześnie tak okropnie bolesne, że nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu. Powoli, z mieszaniną cierpienia i strachu w oczach, spojrzał na dziewczynkę przed sobą. Jej twarz, teraz tak pogodną, jeszcze parę sekund wcześniej widział całą we krwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i odważył się odezwać: — Kim ty jesteś? Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i po raz pierwszy przemówiła. Jej głos był dziewczęcy i dźwięczny, ale miał w sobie nieopisaną groźbę. — Lustro życia. Po tych słowach z nadludzką szybkością i siłą powaliła chłopca na ziemię. Ujęła jego głowę w swoje delikatne dłonie, w chwilę później rozległ się trzask łamanego kręgosłupa. Henry przestał się poruszać, ale jego oczy z przerażeniem wpatrywały się w nicość. Lustro życia o ciele maleńkiej dziewczynki przesunęło palcem po jego policzku, a potem po szyi. Trysnęła ciemna krew. — Będzie uczta — zaśmiała się niewinnie. ---- Autor: Nakamayabi Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie